


Prey

by Aruse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Human AU, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Pet Names, Soft Cock Kink, Top Benny Lafitte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruse/pseuds/Aruse
Summary: Benny has a thing about giving Dean as many orgasms as he can. He also has a thing about how soft Dean's cock gets after all those orgasms.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 85





	Prey

Dean doesn’t care that he can barely breathe with Benny’s thick fingers around his throat, doesn’t care that his ass is still burning even with the lube, that his thighs are tight from where they’re pressed against his chest, folded in half as Benny tears him nearly in two. He can feel the dryness of the old tear tracks along his face, fingernails digging into Benny’s shoulders as he attempts to roll his hips. He isn’t sure how many times he’s come already, stomach and thighs sticky with his releases, his pubic hair as well as Benny’s matted down by cum and sweat.

“Look at me,” he hears Benny whisper against his lips. Their eyes meet for a split second before Dean has to squeeze his shut as Benny nails his prostate, trying to keep from crying out as his cock twitches weakly. Benny wants him to come again, to wring one more out of him before he comes deep in Dean’s ass, desperate to see his boyfriend’s limp cock flail as he comes dry. Every clench of his ass drives Benny closer to the edge. It’s all he can do to hold himself back as he reaches down to grab Dean’s flaccid dick and squeeze, rubbing the spot just underneath the head to try and get him closer to his next climax.

He can feel the rough pad of Benny’s thumb against the underside of his cock, rubbing and rubbing and rubbing him in just the right way that will eventually force him to come. Dean’s last orgasm had resulted in one small burst of ejaculate. He knows his next will be dry, and Benny knows that, too, driving the head of his cock as deep as he can inside the older Winchester. He’s aiming for his prostate with every thrust. If he’s going to make Dean come again, he knows he can’t just rely on external stimulation anymore. Benny chuckles to himself.

“What’s so fuckin’ funny,” Dean grits between his teeth as he looks down his body at the man on top of him.

“Nothin’, sugar, just that I had a terrible idea.” With that, Benny leans down and sucks Dean’s left nipple into his mouth, teeth just barely adding pressure. Hearing the man’s strangled gasp above him, Benny knows he’s made the right choice. In a second he’s got his hand off of Dean’s limp cock and his fingers pinching at his right nipple. He knows Dean can come hands free, he’s seen him do it more than once before.

“Bastard,” Dean growls as he pulls one hand off of Benny’s shoulder to tangle in his short hair. “You fucking know me too well. Hate that you do.”

“The only thing you hate is that I don’t treat you like you’ll break, cause I know a big strong man like you can take it,” Benny says with a smirk as he looks up at Dean. For a second, the word ‘prey’ crosses his mind. He wouldn’t tell Dean, but this _is_ one of his favorite looks on the man. He’s completely debauched, every inch of him shining with a coat of sweat, hair looking like he’d been caught in a hurricane, red from his face down to his chest, hole wet and filled with cock, his own dick used and abused between his legs.

Dean can only nod with a weak smile at Benny’s words as he goes back to laving his tongue over his nipples. The constant pressure on Dean’s prostate is too much, and he knows he’s only seconds away from coming. It’s going to be painful, he knows that, but he doesn’t fucking care.

“Benny… Benny, Benny, Benny!” he screams as the thick cock inside of him jackhammers against that sweet spot. Dean comes hard, cock twitching uselessly as nothing comes out, balls drawn up hard against his body as his back arches off the bed. His ass is vice tight as his body goes stiff with pain emanating from his limp dick. “Fuck,” he whimpers when he finally finds his voice, and it doesn’t even sound like him anymore. Dean’s throat is raw from the scream he’d let out as he climaxed.

“Good boy, my perfect fucking slut,” Benny drawls as he feels Dean relax, allowing himself to slow down as well and reach his orgasm. He presses his forehead to the middle of Dean’s chest as he finally, finally comes deep inside of his ass. His hips thrust slowly as his hard cock drags through his own cum. Dean can feel the warm liquid slide down his ass.

“Get off,” Dean groans five minutes later, the cum from both of them already drying and becoming too sticky for his liking. “Come shower with me. Don’t… Don’t wanna be alone.” Smiling, Benny pulls out and stands with him, leading Dean into the bathroom for some much needed relaxation time.


End file.
